Women of the Land of Dawn
by Unforgiven One
Summary: One monk sets out on a journey to collect the essence of all the strongest women in the land in order to revive his fallen sister. Follow his journey as he tries to seduce the most powerful women the Land of Dawn has to offer.
1. Chapter 1: Men in Black

**Hi guys, so sorry for the delay in my submissions, I was very busy with schoolwork but here it is now!, The reboot of Women of Dawn, This time I provided a backstory to the monks seeing that the last one had none at all and a background story I think is going to be interesting and essential to the story. I also will be making a League of Legends version of this one, don't know when it'll be out but I will update you guys, anyways enjoy!**

They came out of nowhere, strangers in black and white clothing, with strange equipment we have never seen before, what might their intentions be?, They seek to talk to our elder it seems, what do they want with him?, These and many other questions are popping inside my head as I look at these very strange men in black. The horns of the temple are blown in a specific rhythm, the elder he is here. Our elder though one who is already of old age is as strong as any other monk here and is also just as wise, he like many of our great ancestors before him, has led us to a life of balance and prosperity. With each step he takes with those legs one can sense great power in his tracks, though faint I can sense fear in the eyes of these men beside me. They know it too, how strong our elder is, but there is something wrong with him today, I do not know what but I sense something emanating from him.

"Perhaps it's just his old age" I said to myself, "Great Elder these men here want to speak with you"

"Thank You Jin, now gentlemen speak out your intentions of why you came here to our humble temple, as you can see we are busy with our training, so better make it quick"

"(Wow, something really is wrong with the elder today, Did his tea time get interrupted or something? I remember the last time that happened, God that still sends a shiver down my spine every time I remember it)"

"Very well, we too would like to make this quick as we could. Our men discovered a big source of oil or petroleum below this place, and so we would like to ask you to vacate the premises, but do not worry you will be compensated" Said one of the men to the Elder

"Great Elder, what is Petro-le-um?"

"It is a fuel of some sort Jin, One that the modern people use these days to run their cities, It is obtained from the ground below us" The elder explained to me, "This oil source that you call is new to me, but I cannot let you kick us our from this temple for this is our home"

"I am sorry to hear that, but I'm afraid that there is no refusing this predicament, you do not own this land and we have already been given permission to use this place as we deemed worthy, we just wanted to compensate you guys for taking care of this place for us and also that there will be no problem in regards to you leaving. We are sorry but were going to have to ask you to go"

Upon hearing those words shock and anger filled my body; they were kicking us out of our own home.

"You what!, you got another thing coming if you think we're going to let you guys kick us out of our own home!" I said with anger embedded in every word

"Please understand we come in peace and would very much like to keep that peace, so please just leave quietly before this gets messy"

"I'm going to punch those teeth so deep down your throat you'll-"

"Jin, calm yourself down, I am sorry but we refuse to bow down to your commands, this place is our home and we will give our lives just to protect it if we have to"

"I really didn't want it to come to this, you seem like really nice people and-"

I wasn't able to contain my anger and punched the man right in the center of his face shattering his nose

"Leave now, I'm not as patient as my elder"

"You!, You're going to pay for this!" the man said as he and his men ran away

"That wasn't necessary Jin; I fear this will only provoke them"

"So what, we are ready for them, you've taught us so much already, we can take them on no problem"

"That is the problem with you; you are only headstrong, never considering the outcome of your actions, you still have so much to learn"

"But Elde-"

"No buts, have you even considered the eff-, Gah!"

"Elder!, are you okay!?, what is wrong!?"

"Gah!, I am fine Jin, I only need to rest, we will continue this discussion tomorrow"

The elder walks away to his quarters

"Jin, your sister requests your presence" one of my fellow monks approached me

"Where is she?"

"She is in the dojo waiting for you"

"Thank you"

I walked to the dojo, as I was opening the door

"Hiyaaaah!" a voice shouted from above with a foot that is about to strike me

"Up to your tricks again?" I said deflecting the kick

"Nothing ever impresses you does it?" the voice said as the face of my attacker came into vision

"Nope, think you could change that Sarah?"

"Is that a challenge brother?"

"Why? You up for it?"

"Oh it is on!"

We clashed at each other and sparred non-stop, however our match was cut short as we hear the loud blowing of the temple's horns signalling a dreadful day is coming upon us

"Those bastards really came back huh?"

"Why?, Jin what is going on?"

"We're going to war"


	2. Chapter 2: A Storm Brewing

**Hi guys so this chapter will be about the monks and the men in black, it contains almost the same materials as the previous one but I've changed some of the things here, so I hope you'll find it to your liking. Enjoy!**

Everyone from the temple heard the loud blowing of the horn; it's a sound we're all familiar with yet also a stranger to, we all knew what the war horn sounded like, but we've never actually heard it being used before. There never was any need to use the horn, our order never had enemies, and all of us including our ancestors lived in tranquillity for thousands of years. But our elders knew that eventually our peaceful days will eventually come to a halt and our faith in our order will be tested, so our elders also incorporated the art of combat into our schooling, we never understood the need for it but we had trust in them and made combat a part of our daily life, a portion of each day is allotted for combat practice. My thoughts were interrupted by my sister Sarah, with worry clearly showing in here expression.

"Jin what is going on?, Why is the war horn being blown?"

"Invaders, Men in Black say they found an oil source below us and they want it for themselves and are forcing us to leave the temple"

"What is this oil that you speak of?, I never knew there was a source of it below us, do you know of it?"

"No I do not; this is also the first time I heard about this oil source, we must talk to the elder about this"

Sarah and I quickly rush to the elder's quarters to ask him more about our current dilemma. Upon knocking the door a very weak elder presented himself to us.

"Great Elder what happened to you?, you are very pale, are you sick do you need help?"

"That would not be necessary Sarah, nothing a good night's rest won't fix, unfortunately I cannot sleep with the war horns being blown"

"Great Elder, the men in black are back, they said they found and oil source below us is that true?, and they're also kicking us out why?"

"This oil source is also new to me, my elder never informed me of this either nor any of our ancestors"

"What is it that they want then Great Elder?"

"I sent out a few of our monks to search for this oil source below us that the men in black talked about but nothing came up, the oil source is a lie Jin, It is possible that they are searching for our jade deposits"

"What?!, That is Impossible!, the jade deposits is a secret only know to us monks, how do they know of it!?"

"I do not know Jin but that is the only reason I can think of why they want this place seeing that they lied about the oil source, It is possible that they found out about the jade's potentials and want to use it as an energy source"

"Energy source?, but didn't you say they have oil for that?"

"Yes, but I heard that the outside world is quickly using up its resources and Is already running out of them, Maybe they want to use our jade deposits as a solution to their problems seeing that the jade ores contain great energy in them and is even renewable to if modified correctly"

"So it's our jade deposits they really want?"

"Yes I think so Jin"

Upon the discovery of the jade deposits in the Heion river flowing beside the temple our lives including our combat prowess were revolutionized. The jade fragments had mystical attributes imbued to them and our elders managed to incorporate the gems' mystical attributes to enhance our lives. It is until 100 years ago that the full potential of the gemstones have been unlocked by one of the previous elders Kiyoshi, he invented jade alchemy and was fully able to control and alter the power of the gemstones to suit him. The gems were also incorporated to our fighting style now called Midoriyu, the gems were specially altered to allow us to temporarily charge the qi in our body and to focus its flow into one part of our body, mainly our hands and feet, for a more powerful strike. This using of jade fragments as an energy source is not unheard of between us monks seeing that we too also use it to power our temple and is now essential in our daily lives"

"An energy source is all they seek?"

"Yes, but I think there is more to it than that, they wouldn't need to lie about the oil source and coud've asked us directly about the jade deposits, I can sense the malice in their words. What do they really want?"

"I'll go ask them myself when I'm punching their faces in"

"Jin, you do not know these people, what they can do, their strange weapons bother me. Maybe this can be resolved without the need for conflict, without the need for bloodshed"

"They want to kick us out, and it seems to me this one is non-negotiable"

"I want to speak with them one last time before all this becomes worse"

"So be it, but if they try anything I'm going to slaughter all of them, let's go Sarah"

"Get some rest Great Elder, we'll come for you when you are needed"

"Very well, you go get some rest too; we need you in good shape if anything happens"

At those words the Great Elder closed the door to his quarters and we made our way to ours.

"Sarah, you go on ahead, I'll check in on the temple's gates"

"Alright, but try to get some sleep, you heard the elder, we need to be in top shape"

"I will, good night Sarah"

"Good Night Jin"

After the exchange of words I go directly to the temple's gates

"Kai, how long do you think until they get here?"

"Judging by their distance I'd say they'd get here by dawn, what concerns me is their weapons"

"Why?, do you know something of their weapons?"

"No, and that's what bothers me, what do you suppose those black metal thingies do?"

"I don't know, we're going to find out tomorrow I guess"

"(sigh), I suppose so, get some rest Jin, I got these place covered"

"Thanks Kai, but you get some rest too, we need everyone tomorrow"

"I got it, now get going"


End file.
